


Band Business

by Evaine



Category: Metallica
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaine/pseuds/Evaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars is the one that takes care of the business details.  Inspired by <a href="http://i41.photobucket.com/albums/e286/Evmet/Misc%20Group%20Shots/IntheSnow.jpg">this photo</a>.  (Written: February 2007)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band Business

He watched them trudge off through the snow. Together. Kirk, James and Cliff. Cliff swung one of the tripods atop his shoulder and hopped, dodging Kirk’s out-thrust foot. James’ machine-gun burst of laughter floated back through the night. They were heading to the bar and hopefully chicks to warm themselves after the shoot. And him? Fuck… he was otherwise occupied. There was band business to settle.

“C’mon, Lars. I need warming up.” Halfin looked at him and he wiped his dripping nose.

“Save me a seat,” he called after them, dropping to his knees in the snow. “I’ll be along.”


End file.
